A Girl That Can Never Be Forgotten
by Demon's.Fallen.Saint182
Summary: Arigatou….Liar! Liar! Liar! "You're a liar! You are all just promise… you can't even fulfill your promise… you never brought Sasuke back! Naruto…" But he did brought him back but it was just too late...  my first Tragedy Fic! please leave a review!


**Hello!... My first tragedy story! Please be nice! One-shot!**

Broken cerulean eyes stare at small grave under the cherry blossom tree that is in the middle of the meadow. Dark green grass is soaked with rain like crying for the lost of Konoha especially a lost for a friend.

Soaked ruffled blonde hair, empty sea-blue eyes starring directly at the name carve in the stone…. Soft pink hair that can never be seen, forest green eyes that can never be open, innocent face, special smile that can never be seen again. He wished he could turn back time and save _her…_ Name… a name that can never be use… _HARUNO SAKURA… _

Naruto couldn't accept it… He knew he could save Sakura if he just doesn't went into that stupid 3 years training…He went in that training so he could bring Sasuke back…because he… he promised to Sakura he'll bring him back… But he guess it's too late…. Too late…. Because she can never see him again with that innocent smiling face… never again.

Freshly new tears along with the rain slid on the boy's cheek. He never really want it… he never really want it to happen… Why now? He came back but….but he can't, he just can't.

Rain started to fade…the sun is making it's way in the dark clouds and he hated it… why?... because the place seems so beautiful…happy….and…..and alive… and Sakura would miss it… Sakura love how the flowers bloom under the sun… soft green grass seems to sparkle because of the little droplets on it

He remember how her green eyes held innocence, determination, happiness….but sometimes it held…it…held… sorrow, lost, sadness, emptiness. He couldn't look at her eyes when she was at the brink of death… her eyes seems empty and….dead.

"Ne… Sakura-chan, why don't you go back here and eat some ramen with me?" the blonde brokenly said while he bitterly laugh when he remember a time with Sakura.

"_Sakuraaaaa-channn!" yelled the loudest obnoxious boy in Konoha._

"_Naruto will you low it down…The whole world will hear you" The said kunoichi sarcastically said but the said boy didn't take heed about it._

"_Do you think Sasuke-teme will hear me?" Naruto happily said but quickly lost it when Sakura's grinning face broke into a frown when mention of the name Sasuke._

"_Ummm… Hey! Let's go to Ichiraku! Let's eat a ramen!" Naruto said quickly changing the subject._

"_Sure…" She said still holding the frown on her face._

"_C'mon Sakura-chan, cheer up! I promise I'll bring that teme back!" the blonde said trying to cheer up the girl._

"_Really! Can you really bring him back?" The kunoichi said with a hope in her voice_

"_Of Course! It's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto said holding his pose._

"_Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" Sakura said smiling._

Arigatou…. Arigatou… Arigatou….

Liar! Liar! Liar!

"_You're a liar! You are all just promise… you can't even fulfill your promise… you never brought him back!"_

"I know…. I know I'm a liar… but Sakura-chan it's a promise of a lifetime! I'll bring him back! And I'll beat him into a pulp for leaving us…me….you…" The broken boy said cerulean eyes held nothing but emptiness.

"Naruto, Let's go back…" The copy nin said resting his hands on the said ninja.

"Why would I go back? Sakura-chan is not there! Not at home! Not at the hospital! Not standing in front of Ichiraku! She's here! All alone! I must be here for her" broken voice hung in the air.

"Naruto there are still friends waiting for you…" Kakashi said

"She's all alone… what if she get scared I'm not there for her…._again…_" Naruto said tears continue to flow freely on his whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto you still can visit her anytime… now there is a girl waiting for you at the gates…" Kakashi said with a sad smile while Naruto reluctantly nodding and began walking towards the gates where he was comfort by Hinata.

Kakashi gave one last look at the grave and smile sadly.

"Well… Sakura… we'll be going now… we'll come back don't worry…" Kakashi said as he turned around and walk away.

**xXxXxXoOoXxXxXx**

**/OoO\\\\\\\\\\**

Kunai met katana…

Cerulean met onyx…

Friends met friends…

Brothers met brothers…

Bruise….cuts…gashes… all over their body…

"Sasuke….why don't you go with me peacefully to Konoha! You already fulfilled your thirst for revenge!" Naruto said still trying to get him back for _her…_

"I did and…. I was already on my way before you started attacking me out of nowhere!" The said boy arrogantly said while smirking and then Naruto stopped…

"What! I'm on the brink of death here and you are already going back?" The loud boy screamed.

"You didn't ask…" Sasuke said

"So come on…" Naruto said happily but it quickly fell and then he started walking towards Konoha that made the Uchiha curious.

"What's wrong Naruto? Shouldn't you be screaming your lungs out?" Sasuke said curiously but the said boy didn't answered just kept jumping from tree to tree.

When they arrived in Konoha they stopped in the gates and they teleported to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto..it seems like you've accomplished this mission…" Tsunade said but Naruto only nodded and left.

"Hokage-sama what's wrong with naruto?" The Uchiha said…

"Your punishments would be announce tomorrow... dismiss…" the Uchiha is curious why everyone is gloomy.

He walk in a meadow where he saw a cherry blossom in the middle. Then suddenly Sakura appeared in front of him with the same smile she gave him. She wears a white dress that stops below her knees. Sasuke was on his guard because he didn't know when will Sakura crush him on one of her hugs but it never came.

After Sakura stare at Sasuke she started to ran towards the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke ran after her… he didn't know if she still love him… did she hate him? Did she hate him for leaving her in that cold bench 3 years ago?

He ran after her until she stop under the tree… she jump and sat down on the branch and smiled sadly at him

"Sakura… do you hate me?" Sasuke curiously asked

The kunoichi just shrugged and pointed to the grave…

"Wha-" Sasuke trailed off when his eyes landed on the carved name on the stones.

… _HARUNO SAKURA… _ His eyes completely drifted to the branch where the said kunoichi sat and expected Sakura to be rolling on the floor laughing about his horrid expression but when he look at the branch he saw no one

His eyes widened, his feet trembles, eyes are now dull and empty, he couldn't believe it… his only reason for existence, the one he _always _love in a stupid Uchiha way is gone like his family… no one is there for him… the only one that never left his side is gone.

Fresh tears flowed on his pale cheek, he fell on his knees crying his heart out. But none of this action can never get Sakura back.

So he decided that he will be the one to go to her arms…

**xXxXxXoOoXxXxXx**

**/OoO\\\\\\\\\\**

Naruto is walking to the grave he always visit, his right hand holds a bouquet of white roses.

When he arrive to the place his eyes widened in shock but it quickly fell when he saw his face content and satisfied. He walked over and placed the flower on her grave.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… the promise fulfilled itself not me…. You'll be together.." The boy said brokenly… his face lit up into a joking manner

"

Neeeee!, Sakuraaaaaa-chaaannnn! Temmeeeee! Why did you left me all alone?" He screamed jokingly and he smiled, a true smile that the Konoha wants to see again ….

**The End**

**Hooray! I finished it! Please leave a wonderful REVIEW!**

**Review~**


End file.
